<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Umbreon by JackofallSpades7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383084">Breeding Umbreon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackofallSpades7/pseuds/JackofallSpades7'>JackofallSpades7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggpreg, Eggs, Multi, POV First Person, Pokemon, Pokemon Transformation, implied tgtf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackofallSpades7/pseuds/JackofallSpades7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This one’s got the same reason as the last one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Umbreon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s time for your daily fucking. You’re an Umbreon with one job. Being bred and laying eggs. It’s all you’ve ever known. Aside from you were recently a male human, but woke up as a female Umbreon at this farm. Your teats are all full of milk for your kids... the kids who you see once a week. All of them are of various species as they line up to happily drink from their mother. You give them a warm smile. They all look like their father! You remember their name of course, along with their cock size, how rough they were, how much cum they produce, it’s a shame you never see the same one twice. They all seem like wonderful people, as they take care of their children. The children have left, and it’s time for your laying. Out comes the first egg, then the second, then the third. It just gets better and better, all the way up to egg #137. You pant, content with this litter and decide to get some rest. Your dreams are filled with several of one cock. A canine, studded, knotted, two foot long breeding pole. That Lycanroc had to be your favorite. In your dream, the cocks are about to fuck every single hole in your body. But... you wake up to a hard tug on your tail.<br/>“Good morning, reader~”<br/>It was the Lycanroc! You never could’ve been happier, and it seems they’ve brought friends, too! Each one has a cock that dwarfs in comparison to your beloved. They line them up with... every hole in your body. You can’t help it but you smile widely, and give out several barks of pure joy! It was a dream come true~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>